


The Ultimate Equation

by ShippingCactus



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gift Exchange, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingCactus/pseuds/ShippingCactus
Summary: Killjoy and Raze gift each other Valentine's Day presents.
Relationships: Killjoy/Raze (VALORANT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Ultimate Equation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diddums_is_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddums_is_here/gifts).



Killjoy rested her head against her desk and sighed.  _ Valentine’s Day is this upcoming weekend and I still have no idea what to get for Raze, _ she thought fearfully. She had already tried looking up gift ideas online, but they always seemed too generic, not personal enough, or just plain stupid. She cannot ask Raze what she wants; she was whatever the gift is to be a surprise.  _ Who could I ask for advice? _

“Killjoy, just to let you know, Brimstone is just finished making his classic brisket barbeque for dinner,” Cypher said, interrupting her thoughts as he walked into the room. “With the Old Bay sauce and everything.”

_ Brimstone. _ Killjoy had come to a sudden realization: _ I could ask him for advice. _

She immediately left the engineering lab, charged into the kitchen, and practically launched herself at Brimstone. “I need your help!”

“Wah!” he yelped as he was being dragged away from the dinner table and into the other room.

“I need your help!”

“Ya know, funny story, you said that already.”

“Okay, but it’s important.”

“Ugh, fine. What do ya need, kiddo?”

“Okay, so it’s about Raze-”

B rimstone rolled his eyes.

“And this upcoming Valentine’s Day.”

He rolled his eyes again.

“Look, I need help figuring out what I should get her. Like a gift.”

“Well, you know Raze better than anybody.”

“I know! That’s why it’s critical that I don’t mess up.”

He sighed. “I understand. Ya know, you should try making her something? With one of those robots of yours or some shit.”

Killjoy nodded.

* * *

  
  


“Happy Valentine’s Day, KJ!” Raze was so excited. She threw herself at her girlfriend, hugging her tightly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Killjoy responded, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Are you shaking?” Raze giggled a little. “What? Nervous I won’t like what you got me?”

“You could say that.”

“Well you shouldn’t worry at all! I love you, and that’s all that matters.” Raze looked up into Killjoy’s eyes, a smile broad upon her face.

“Aw, I love you too, darling.”

“Here, I wanna show you what I did first!” she exclaimed, beyond excited. She picked up a wrapped, book-shaped package sitting in front of the lab’s doorway. She proceeded to hand it to her girlfriend, who was curious as to what it could be. “Open it.”

_ Like she has to tell me twice.  _ Killjoy began to unravel the paper surrounding her gift. Inside was a journal notebook, the front cover coated in paint. It was a makeshift image of Killjoy and Raze together, holding hands with hearts above their heads.

“Darling, I love it!”

“There’s more. You should open it.”

She followed her girlfriend’s instructions, opening the notebook. There was an extensive note written on the inside cover: “Killjoy, you are the coolest person I know. You’re sweet and silly and tons of fun. And you care about me and make me feel safe and happy and loved. Therefore, I think it’s important that you feel the way I feel. It’s important that I make you feel safe and happy and loved. I need you to know that you mean the world to me, because it’s true; you do. You’re unique and wonderful and perfect. And I love you! Happy Valentine’s Day. -Raze”

“Thank you.” Killjoy choked through her held back tears.

“There’s actually  _ more _ .”

“Okay, Raze, what the hell?”

“Check  _ every  _ page.”

Killjoy flipped through every page of the notebook, each one having “I love you, bitch. I ain’t never gonna stop loving you, bitch,” written in Raze’s obnoxious handwriting across the margins.

Killjoy laughed.  _ Ah, yes, there’s the humorous twist.  _ “Thanks again, Raze.”

“Of course!”

“Here, my present is in the back,” she said, gesturing to the closet in the far right of the lab. She went into the small pantry, pulled out a covered object that was resting on a wheeled platform, and walked back towards her girlfriend. She pulled the shroud off the object it was covering and proceeded to lot down at her feet, almost in shame.

“What is this?”

“It’s a painting. Do,” she hesitated, “do you like it?”

Killjoy had presented Raze with a painting of the two of them together; their heads were pressed against each other, interlocked in a moment of bliss.

“This is wonderful, KJ! But, you can’t paint,” she stated confusedly. “How did you make this amazing portrait?”

“I, uh, might’ve created a robotic algorithm that would paint certain coordinates on the canvas, making an image including the to of us.”

Raze stood still momentarily, in complete shock, before running up to Killjoy and kissing her firmly on the lips. Killjoy kissed back, simultaneously reaching out for the other’s hand, holding it softly. “I love you, my beautiful genius.”

“I love you too, my exquisite bombshell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Diddy! <3


End file.
